These Are The Days Of Our Lives
by InfiniteUniverses
Summary: Those were the days of our lives, The bad things in life were so few, Those days are all gone now but one thing is true-When I look and I find I still love you-Queen, These Are The Days Of Our Lives. A collection of short stories that take place after the (hopeful) happy ending, for more happy stuff. Ships (so Far): Jerza, Nalu (More to come)
1. Jellal Looses the Ring

So, this is going to basically be a collection of short stories, and not all of them will be Jerza. There is no real plot, just short stories. I will try to keep them connected together though.

* * *

><p>Jellal was extremely nervous. He always had nerves and anxiety before dates, but they went away when Erza was around. Today was different.<p>

He helped Erza set up the blanket on the beach, as he had brought cake and Erza didn't want sand in her cake.

The sun hung low in the sky, and Jellal knew it would set soon as it began to change the colors of the sky, from blue to orange. He was sitting next to Erza, who was more invested in the cake than the beauty of the sunset in front of them.

Jellal resisted the urge to reach into his pocket to check if the ring was there. Erza would notice him, and ask him what he had in his pocket, and he wanted it to be smoother than that.

"Is everything alright Jellal?" Erza brought Jellal out of his pit of worries.

"Yeah, I just zoned out for a minute," Jellal lied. He realized that Erza was done with her cake, and the sun was setting fast. The time was now.

"Thanks for bringing me out here Jellal," Erza leaned on Jellal's shoulder.

"You're welcome," Jellal's nerves dissolved for a second as he forgot about the reason why he brought Erza out to the beach in the first place. Then, when he realized he had forgotten about proposing, the nerves came back like a flash flood, hitting him with surprise fear. He should get on with this, "But I did want to ask you a question."

"Really? What?" Erza sat up straight, curious about what Jellal could ask.

"Uhm, well," Jellal stuttered trying to fill in the gap in speech as he reached into his jacket pocket where the ring was supposed to be. It wasn't there. Jellal was about to panic, but then he realized Erza was still waiting for the question. Jellal panicked, and replaced his actually question with a shitty one, "Wanna watch a movie later?"

Erza seemed a bit disappointed that that was the important question, "Alright. What movie?"

"Let's see what we have when we get home," Jellal wanted to bury his head in the ground like an ostrich. Because that was what he was right now. An ostrich. An ungraceful bird that sticks its head in the ground.

The sun soon disappeared behind the sea, and Jellal was officially the biggest dork on the face of the earth. Laxus would probably laugh at him for days and call him out on loosing the ring he helped pick out.

Since the sun was gone and all the light would soon be gone, Jellal and Erza both got off the blanket and got ready to go home and watch a movie. Jellal began to fold up the blanket when Erza found something in the sand underneath said blanket. She picked it up and studied it for a moment.

"What did you find?" Jellal asked.

"A ring," Erza replied, showing Jellal a familiar ring box. "I wonder who it belongs to."

"Can I see it?" Jellal asked, trying not to sounds pushy or excited.

"Sure," Erza handed the box over. Jellal opened the box to find that the ring was still inside. Relief flooded over Jellal but nerves returned when he remembered that he would need to use it to propose, and if he just held on to it, Erza would think that he was cheep and used the ring she found on the beach.

Then, the gods of smoothness granted Jellal with one act of smoothness to rebound from his previous dorky failure.

"I know who it belongs to," Jellal began, having a brilliant brainstorm.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"You," Jellal quickly bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?"

"Yes!" Erza jumped onto Jellal kissing him as he fell backwards ungracefully (because all of the smoothness the gods of smoothness had given him had run out) into the sand. "I thought you were going to ask earlier, but you had a plan all along!"

"Yeah. A plan."


	2. Natsu Should Be More Careful

"Bye Lucy!" Natsu said as he left Lucy's apartment.

"Bye Natsu!" Lucy said goodbye to her boyfriend and closed the door behind him. She turned around and faced the room, and found that it was in a state of disarray.

Lucy started to tidy up around the room, when she found a small white box on her bed. It wasn't hers though. The only other person who had been on her bed was Natsu, as that was his favorite place to crash in her small apartment. Lucy wondered why he would own a small box like this, so she opened it in curiosity.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Lucy hoped that she knew what it was for, but shouldn't make any assumptions because he was Natsu, and Natsu was one of the densest people on earth.

But then again, why else would he buy a diamond ring?

Lucy decided that she should find out as soon as possible instead of waiting, so she chased after Natsu to return the ring to him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to her boyfriend as soon as she caught up with him on the banks of the river that ran straight through the center of Magnolia.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu turned around and stopped so Lucy could catch up to him. "What's the matter?"

"I think this is yours," Lucy handed Natsu the little box.

"Oh!" Natsu suddenly realized his mistake.

"You should be more careful," Lucy warned the dragon slayer. "It's diamond."

"You looked?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

"So you know what it's for."

"I hope so."

Natsu was silent before pocketing the box and turning tails to walk away, "Thanks for returning it Lucy!"

"Wait!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's shoulder and stopped him.

"What?" Natsu asked, turning back around.

"You basically just said that it's an engagement ring," Lucy pointed out.

"Yes," Natsu agreed.

"And since I'm your girlfriend that would imply that you mean to ask me."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not dumb Lucy."

"I know that."

"So?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to pop the question?" Lucy addressed the elephant in the room.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Natsu replied.

"Oh sorry," Lucy realized that she had ruined his plan. "But I know about the ring."

"So?"

"It can't be a surprise."

"Oh right."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Natsu!"

"Well I wanted it to make it like how you wrote it in your book, all romantic and stuff," Natsu explained.

"When did you read my book?"

"That aside," Natsu quickly stopped the conversation from moving in that direction. "I wanted to try and be romantic."

"You can still be romantic."

"Right now?"

"We're by a river. That's romantic," Lucy pointed out.

"Well, how about on that boat," Natsu suggested pointing to a boat docked a few feet in front of the couple.

"Natsu, your motion-sickness," Lucy reminded.

"Oh, right, so here is good?" Natsu pointed to where he was standing.

"Yes," Lucy agreed.

"Alright," Natsu got down on one knee and took the top off the box, showing the glimmer of the diamond ring in the sun. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lucy replied. Right after she agreed, Natsu picked her up bridal style and kissed her. Lucy quickly protested being carried like that after the kiss, "Natsu!"

"What?" Natsu asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"We're right next to the river!" Lucy pointed out.

"We'll be fine!" Natsu argued. "Let's go the guild!"

"Natsu!" Lucy protested as Natsu tried to walk forward, but he tripped on a banana peel and fell into the river, with Lucy in his arms.

Natsu came up first, spluttering and getting the water out of his mouth, "Sorry."

Lucy came out of the water laughing, realizing that this was going to be her life for a long time.

"You're not mad?" Natsu asked.

"No," Lucy replied, but then she realized, "You still have the ring?"

"Yeah!" Natsu pulled the ring out of the water, still in the box. "Here, lemme put it on your finger." They tread water as Natsu tried to put the ring on (he put it on the wrong finger and Lucy had to correct him) before they both got out. They began to head towards Lucy's apartment to dry off and Lucy began thinking about the wedding.

"Who should we invite to the wedding?" Lucy asked Natsu as they walked along, Lucy shivering a bit and the water naturally evaporating off of Natsu's body.

"Hhm," Natsu thought for a moment before deciding. "Everybody!"


	3. Convicts Play Poker

Okay yeah, this isn't apart of the contingency because my weakness for blind Jellal is showing, but I wanted to include this, because it's a short story. And (I think) it's funny. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Cobra began to address the assembled Crime Sorcière members, "This is the worst game of poker ever. Of all time."<p>

"What'd you mean?" Jellal asked.

"Well, for starters, Midnight's asleep, Racer doesn't know how to play, Richard's showing anyone his cards when they ask, Angel isn't even playing, you're blind, Meredy's creaming everyone and nothing's happened for the past ten minutes," Cobra explained.

"Well, when I said 'game night' I was thinking of Monopoly or Clue, not poker!" Jellal protested.

"No, not monopoly! You creamed me and Ultear at it the last time we played," Meredy complained.

"Yeah, Monopoly sucks," Racer agreed.

"Okay, then why has nothing happened for ten minutes? Whose turn is it?" Jellal asked.

"Midnight, he's asleep," Cobra answered.

"Can't you wake him up?" Jellal asked.

"What do you think I've been doing these past ten minutes?" Cobra replied.

"Picking your nose," Angel answered.

"Shush! He doesn't need to know! He's blind!" Cobra protested.

"Ew," Jellal replied.

As this was going on, Meredy leaned over to Richard, "Hey Richard, can I see your cards?"

"Of course," Richard turned his cards towards her.

"Thanks," Meredy snickered.

"But you're right Cobra," Angel began. "This is the worst game of poker I have ever witnessed in my life."

"Thank-you!" Cobra agreed.

"What makes it worse than it already is is that you're trying to cheat by peaking with your right eye though we all know that you let Wendy heal it last week," Angel continued.

"I'm not cheating!" Cobra protested as his right eye opened slightly to look at Racer's cards. "Oh and Jellal, you're cards are backwards."

"Dangit," Jellal swore as he turned his cards so that the face of the card was facing away from him. It was hard being a blind man playing poker.

Meredy and Cobra snickered as they leaned over the table to get a good look at Jellal's cards as Angel face-palmed, "You all are idiots."

"Jellal! I'm home!" the game was interrupted by Erza, who called out for her boyfriend as she entered their shared apartment. She was surprised to find Crime Sorcière playing poker at her dining table.

"Hey Erza," Jellal replied.

"What's going on?" Erza asked as she came behind Jellal's chair.

"Game night. Poker," Jellal answered.

"Why here?" Erza then asked.

"The guild house is being fumigated," Jellal explained.

"Jellal, your cards as backwards," Erza pointed out.

"Dangit Cobra," Jellal flipped his cards around.

"Are you almost done?" Erza then asked.

"We've done nothing for fifteen minutes because it's Midnight's turn," Cobra explained.

"He's asleep," Erza pointed out.

"We know," Angel answered.

"Are you even playing?"

"No."

Erza sighed, "I'm sorry to have to cut your game short but Jellal and I are having guests coming over."

"Thank Mavis!" Cobra exclaimed before running out of the house, closely followed by Racer. Richard and Angel left after that, not saying word and following Cobra's lead, which left Meredy.

"We're playing Monopoly next time," Jellal decided.

"Nooooooooo," Meredy groaned.

"Yes."

"No. Let's play Dungeons and Dragons."

"That's going to end disastrously."

"I know."

"I call dungeon master."

"Dangit Jellal."

"I'm guild master. I get to be dungeon master."

"Fine, see you tomorrow Mr. Dungeon Master!" Meredy bid goodbye before she left, leaving the mess of Crime Sorcière behind her.

"Who's coming over?" Jellal asked once Meredy closed the door behind her.

"No one, I just wanted them out of my house," Erza answered, looking at the mess.

"Sorry," Jellal apologized.

"Why did you even have a game night?"

"Something about team-building. I forgot what I read."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I wanted to play Monopoly."

"Jellal."

"What?"

"No."

"Dangit."

* * *

><p>Just so you know, Jellal has a no swears rules at his guild. Cobra ignores this.<p> 


	4. A Leave-ly Evening (Bad Pun)

Raking leaves was a monotonous movement that Jellal enjoyed. Repeating the motion of dragging leaves across the ground was claming, and helped him clear his mind which was not an easy thing to do.

Raking leaves is what Jellal Fernandes was doing at this moment. The lawn around the Crime Sorcière building (which was the building Fairy Tail occupied during the seven years its strongest members were missing) was beautifully decorated with leaves ranging from red to yellow, and orange to brown. It was very pretty and should have been considered a work of art, but still it needed to be cleaned up so that grass didn't die beneath the layer of leaves.

"You've already started," Erza brought Jellal back to his senses by alerting him to her presence.

"Uh, yeah," Jellal looked behind him and discovered that he had already done a third of the yard. "Sorry. I should have waited for you."

"Its fine," Erza replied before picking up an extra rake, and walking over to Jellal to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You work too hard sometimes."

"Says you," Jellal replied with a smirk. "But anyway, thanks for coming."

"It's no problem," Erza replied. She looked around the yard, "I thought the rest of Crime Sorcière was supposed to show up."

"They were. They didn't," Jellal replied.

"Are you angry?" Erza asked.

"No, I have very low expectations. It's better that way when you're surrounded by former convicts," Jellal explained which made Erza laughed. "Now I'm not saying I don't trust them, which I do, but their work ethnic is almost non-existent when it comes to menial tasks such as raking leaves."

"I wasn't doubting your trust in them," Erza replied. "It's just that you have such low expectations for a group of extraordinary wizards."

"I did say that they were former convicts," Jellal replied. "And they are extraordinary. They're just lazy."

They continued on with playful banter until the whole yard was done. The crowning achievement of their combined work effort was the giant pile of leaves in the center of the yard, which they observed from a distance.

"I don't think I've ever seen that many leaves in a pile in my life," Erza stated before she noticed Jellal's smirk. "What?"

"You know you want to," Jellal said.

"Want to do what?" Erza asked.

"We just raked a large pile of leaves," Jellal pointed out.

"Yes, we spent three hours raking leaves. I'm not going to wreck it."

"C'mon."

"No."

"You want to."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Fine, I do," Erza admitted.

"Do it," Jellal dared her.

"We spent-"

"Do it anyway," Jellal cut Erza off. "It's worth it."

Erza noticed the childish side of Jellal coming out, so Erza decided she should let hers out too.

Before Jellal could say anything else, Erza ran towards the leaves and jumped into the pile, causing an explosion of leaves. The leaves that blew up into the air slowly floated back down, scattering in the surrounding yard.

Erza laughed as she made herself comfortable in the pile, wondering when she had last jumped into a pile of leaves like that. She picked a leaf out of her hair when she heard the cry, "INCOMING!"

Jellal jumped into the pile of leaves, right in front of Erza's face, headfirst. This caused another explosion of leaves, and when Jellal stuck his head out of the pile, he had leaves in his hair and mouth. He sputtered the leaves out, which left a goofy grin.

"Jellal!" Erza scolded him as he laughed. "Wait until I get out of the pile!"

"I wasn't going to jump on you!" Jellal protested as he sat up straight.

"You also could have hit your head on the ground!" Erza argued.

"I think the leaves in my hair disprove your claim," Jellal answered and he picked one orange leaf out of his blue hair. He blew on it, which carried it out of the vicinity of the wrecked pile.

"Still!" Erza supported her argument by grabbing a fistful of leaves and throwing it at Jellal's face.

Jellal had to spit out another leaf as the thrown leaves settled down around him. Erza laughed as Jellal retaliated with his own handful of leaves.

"Oh, you did not just do that," Erza replied as she pulled one of the many leaves out that had suddenly found their way into her hair by Jellal's hand.

"I did," Jellal lived up to his act. They both smiled at each other, and there was no need for telepathic communication as they both scrambled out of the carcass of the leaf pile, both with a handfuls of leaves.

They spent 30 minutes running around the Crime Sorcière yard, pelting each other with leaves and undoing the work they had done. When they were done, they collapsed in the remnants of the leaf pile, both covered with leaves and slightly out of breath from laughing and running at the same time.

"Did we really just undo three hours of work?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," Jellal turned on his side to face Erza. "But it was fun."

"Right," Erza agreed with a smile. Jellal was about to lean in for a kiss, when Cobra interrupted them.

"The fuck happened here?" Cobra looked around the yard at the man-made mess.

"Cobra, don't swear," Jellal sat up and informed the dragon slayer.

"Fuck you," Cobra replied the usual way.

"Well," Jellal stood up. "It's good that you're here."

"What?" Cobra asked as Erza stood up as well, and Jellal grabbed one of the rakes that were haphazardly thrown on the ground. "Why do you two look like you were attacked by tees?"

"That's not important," Jellal replied, before he removed a leaf from his hair that was dangling in front of his face. "Take the rake."

"Why?" Cobra asked.

"Take it. Firmly grasp it."

"Okay," Cobra took the rake.

"Have fun."

"What."

"Have fun raking."

"What."

"Bye!"

"I don't wanna do it."

"Bye Cobra!"

"Don't leave me."

"BYE COBRA!"

"Should we trust him?" Erza asked as she hooked her arm around Jellal's and they walked away, leaving behind a very confused Cobra.

"No. As I said earlier, I have very low expectations for my guild when it comes to menial labor, but I'm curious to see what he'll do," Jellal answered.

"So now what should we do?" Erza asked.

"What do you want to do?" Jellal replied.

"Let's go back to my place," Erza decided.

"Lead the way."

_Later . . . _

"Cobra. The heck."

"What? I raked everything like you said!"


End file.
